prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Death and the Maiden
Death and the Maiden es el segundo episodio de la Temporada 1 de Ravenswood. Se emitió el 29 de octubre de 2013. Sinopsis El espectáculo comienza con una ambulancia que se dirige al hospital: el horrible accidente en el río. Caleb, Luke, Miranda, Remy y Olivia están todos en la sala de emergencias. Remy dice que Miranda agarró el volante. Caleb dice que debe haber visto algo en el camino, pero Remy dice que no había nada en el camino. Mientras tanto, Miranda termina y muere. Los padres de Remy llegan. Una vez que el padre de Remy ve a Luke, él le dice que ya no quiere que siga rondando a su hija. Llegan Olivia y la madre de Luke, y no es cortés con el Jefe de Policía, porque la acusan de asesinato. Remy continúa siendo interrogado, etc. porque ella era la que estaba al volante en el momento del accidente. Caleb se dirige a la morgue. Él es recibido por el médico forense, quien le ofrece la mitad de su sándwich. Él se va para ir a buscar el sándwich. Mientras él está fuera, Caleb oye un ruido extraño proveniente del gabinete de Miranda donde se almacena su cuerpo. Suceden algunas otras cosas extrañas y, justo después de las extrañas ocurrencias, el tío de Miranda entra caminando. Se ve sorprendido de ver a Caleb sentado allí. Raymond se lleva el cuerpo de Miranda. Caleb dice que deberían contarle a su familia de crianza lo sucedido, pero Raymond dice que su familia de crianza no tiene ningún interés en ella, ya que él ya estaba tratando de localizarlos para decirles dónde ha estado los últimos días. Grunwald anima a Caleb a regresar a la casa con ella y Raymond, ella reconoce que no tiene a dónde ir. De vuelta en la casa de Remy, su padre la cuestiona: ¿POR QUÉ ERA LUKE EN EL COCHE? Remy está claramente molesto, y ella quiere que su padre se detenga. La madre de Remy se enoja. "¡Alguien tenía que hacer estas preguntas!", Dice. "No tiene que ser usted y no tiene que ser ahora", dice ella. Caleb tiene un sueño; él ve a Miranda. Ella le pregunta qué hizo con su bolso, porque va a necesitar las cosas dentro de él. Se despierta, sacudido, y Grunwald está allí. Ella se pregunta si ha contactado a Hannah todavía. El dijo no. Grunwald dice que estaban aquí buscando a Allison, pero Allison ya se fue hace mucho tiempo. Caleb le pregunta a Grunwald "¿qué es exactamente lo que haces por aquí?", Y ella responde: "Doy ayuda cuando se necesita ayuda". Antes de que Grunwald se vaya, Caleb pregunta dónde está Raymond. Grunwald dice que está preparando su cuerpo, que "no es más que un caparazón ahora".... Su alma está en otro lugar ahora ". Caleb admite que no" cree en ninguna de esas tonterías de la vida después de la muerte". Grunwald responde:" Afortunadamente, la existencia del alma no depende de tu experiencia limitada". Remy está en su computadora y ella investiga más sobre esta "maldición" que cree que existe: esta idea de los "cinco" y las muertes que rodean a ese número. Luke arroja un guijarro a su ventana y Remy baja para verlo. Mientras tanto, Raymond va a trabajar en el cuerpo de Miranda. De vuelta en la habitación de Caleb, Leaves of Grass de Walt Whitman cae misteriosamente del mostrador. Lee un pasaje destacado y, a medida que lo hace, las cosas a su alrededor comienzan a temblar. El espejo explota. Luke le muestra a Olivia una carta que su madre escribió; Luke dice que cree que su madre estaba engañando a su padre. En la escuela, Caleb encuentra a Remy, y él le pregunta si puede subirse a su auto porque necesita el bolso de Miranda. Ella dice que su auto está en el depósito de chatarra y, si quieren ir a por la bolsa, tendrán que colarse después del turno en el periódico local. Caleb está leyendo en la cafetería cuando el Jefe de Policía viene a llenar su taza de café. Él comienza a interrogarlo y dice: "Esto es lo que pienso". Creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre tu amigo ". Está hablando de Miranda. Raymond pregunta si Caleb todavía está aquí y le pregunta si querrá quedarse. Grunwald dice que probablemente lo hará. Antes de que Grunwald se vaya, le pregunta a Raymond cuántos cuerpos esperaba encontrar cuando fue al hospital. Caleb y Remy se cuelan en el depósito de chatarra. Tess ayuda a Olivia a tomar su foto de bienvenida, pero Olivia dice que está cansada de sonreír y de ser valiente con toda su familia. Ella dice: "¿Cómo se supone que pretenderé que mi padre no fue asesinado?" De vuelta en el depósito de chatarra, Remy dice que cree que todos deberían haber muerto en el accidente, pero tal vez el cosmos lo "jodió" y de alguna manera los cuatro sobrevivieron. Remy y Caleb encuentran el auto de Remy. Remy va a su auto a través de la ventana, pero cuando lo hace, la radio se enciende y la ventana comienza a enrollarse, se queda atascada. El perro guardián del depósito de chatarra también sale y comienza a correr por los gritos. Caleb acude en ayuda de Remy y la saca por la ventana. Logran conseguir la bolsa. Mientras salen corriendo del depósito de chatarra, Luke viene a salvarlos. Caleb se cuela en el lugar de trabajo de Raymond. Raymond entra y dice que no debería estar aquí en este "lugar de trabajo". Raymond dice que puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados hasta el servicio, que será dentro de un par de días. Antes de que Caleb se vaya, él dice: "Lo siento por tu pérdida". Remy está durmiendo y, lo siguiente que vemos, está de pie en el medio del camino. Un automóvil se detiene justo a tiempo antes de golpearla y sus padres salen corriendo de la casa. Remy estaba sonámbula de nuevo. Olivia llega a casa y es recibida por su madre, que dice: "Eres hermosa; Desearía que tu padre pudiera verte. "Olivia le responde:" ¿Papá y tú iban a divorciarse? "Su madre dice:" No voy a mentir y decir que no tuvimos problemas ". Olivia luego interrumpe pregunta si había alguien más y su madre se enoja mucho. Caleb está en su habitación y lee en voz alta la carta que la madre de Miranda le dio y luego Miranda está en la habitación. Ella dice que está muerta y que es un fantasma. Caleb se pregunta: "Si estás muerto, entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?". Miranda no está segura de cómo todavía está aquí, pero sospecha que la casa de su tío posee algún tipo de poder, como si las cosas pudieran ir y venir. Miranda pregunta si puede quedarse en esta casa con él porque tiene miedo de irse y, incluso cuando trata de irse, siente que hay otras cosas por ahí. Reparto Reparto Principal *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Nicole Anderson como Miranda Collins *Brett Dier como Luke Matheson *Merritt Patterson como Olivia Matheson *Britne Oldford como Remy Beaumont Reparto Recurrente *Laura Allen como Rochelle Matheson *Henry Simmons como Simon Beaumont *Sophina Brown como Terry Beaumont *Haley Lu Richardson como Tess *Meg Foster como Carla Grunwald *Steven Cabral como Raymond Collins *Brock Kelly como Zack Springer Notas *Este episodio comenzó a filmarse a principios de septiembre de 2013. Música Destacada *The Civil War- 'The One That Got Away' *Sarah Blasko - 'Out Here on My Own' *Karmina - 'Lights On' *Uriah - 'V for Vengeance' *The Cocanuts - 'Figure it Out Citas Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Ravenswood Categoría:Episodios de Ravenswood